This invention relates to target detection devices, and more particularly to a moving target sensor using a seismic channel and an RF channel.
In the past, many detectors of moving targets have been used but these detectors are subject to false alarms from motions of objects other than the desired targets such as wind, rain, thunder, or moving animals. The present invention offers a highly sensitive target sensor that can determine if the target is a man, a vehicle, or the like.